


another day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Failed confession, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John can't confess to his best friend.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	another day

John lets out a sigh. His fingers hover over the keys. He's been thinking about this for ages... but no. He can't let himself do it. He can't let himself confess.

John shuts his laptop. Going another day as just Dave Strider's lame nerd best friend.


End file.
